Changed 2
by racerchickjr01
Summary: Free M story of Changed
1. Chapter 1: Run in

**Hey guys I ****hope**** you like my story. I DO NOT own any of the characters except angle and mike that's it .This is the Changed that doesn't have M scenes. Thanks hope you guys like it . Please review! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1 : Run in**

**Its been three years now that I've been away from the academy and from worst of all …. Lisa my best friend a Dragomir princess , who I left to go hunt down my true love Dimitri - a strigoi.**

**Well they never said life was easy. How I missed every one, their laugh, their…..**

"**Rose"?**

"**Huh" I said staring into these icy blue eyes ( which belong to Christian ! )**

"**Christian"?**

" **Ya, haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?" wow! I thought, The reason I was surprised was because I was coming to apply to college so it wouldn't look suspicious to people why Im here all by myself and not in school, so I came to apply and got this! Life does stink. But was he cute! Much taller, manly , and cut, but not to cut oooh and the ……. What!? Shut up Rose this is Lisa's BOYFRIEND! Lisa?! Oh no. She has to be here with him then. I have to hide but where …………**

" **Earth to Rose" Christian said as he looked at me with worried eyes.**

"**Huh sorry, I kind of drifted off. Is Lisa with you…."? I asked. I was going to ask where she was so I could avoid her but when I said Lisa's name Christian's face darkened, and his eyes looked super angry.**

"**NO" he said coldly**

"**Oh" was all I could say right now it was an awkward moment. I would find out what happened later but I was super tired from hunting last night, and I had to walk here after, without any sleep.**

"**So are you going to go here"? he asked with a little happiness in his eyes.**

"**Um ya. Do you go here?" well of course he goes her unless he wouldn't be here with his backpack and books, moron!, smooth move!**

**He chuckled, smiled and said "No I just go here to make my life miserable" I blushed. Wow was I a moron. And to make it worse he laughed harder when I blushed.**

"**Its ok, I would feel awkward to if I was gone for three years and not talking or writing to anyone." He said joking but something inside me just, I don't know popped.**

"**I had to leave, ok. I was sick and tired of that place. I wanted to be first in a long time. I didn't mean to hurt you guys, but I had to leave. So just leave me alone!" I got up from my chair and started to walk away, leaving Christian frozen from my outburst. I mean who needs school anyway, I would just come back later when he wasn't here. I was already out the door when he grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him, well he had to unfreeze sometime I thought. I tried to brake free but he just held me tighter, and grabbed my other wrist ,and boy was he strong! But something about him holding me that seemed nice…oh how I wished he would hold me in his arm….shut up Rose! Jeez what's up with you today? **

"**Rose don't be mad. I was just kidding. I'm really sorry" he said. And his eyes were sad and I could tell he really was. So I relaxed and he let me go.**

"**Its ok I shouldn't have yelled at you" I said with all the sorry ness I could put in my voice**

"**Its ok, you had every right to. I shouldn't have said that" **

**I looked into his eyes and something started to feel funny in my chest, I couldn't tell what it was. And then before I knew it he was leaning towards me and I was to, in till I turned around and started walking down the steps, him staring at me with amusement on his face.**

"**Nice hoody" I couldn't help but giggle it said "I bite" with vampire teeth on the hood which he had up to block the sun , until that moment I didn't know what he was wearing, I was to distracted and his eyes were squinting from the sun.**

"**So fire boy what have you been up to"? I said as he glared at me when I said his old nickname but his glare wasn't mean it was kind.**

"**Just about going home to watch a movie. Wanna come?" he said with hope in his voice**

"**Sure, I just have to stop by my hotel room to get something" I didn't even relize I spoke with out thinking.**

**He smiled and said with an English accent "I'll drive you there, if that's alright lady Hathaway?" I couldn't help but laugh , which surprised me since I hadn't done that for forever.**

"**Ok fire boy" I chuckled "Where's your probably ugly car" I smiled as he lead me to the parking lot. He started to walk to a really old, really rusty truck. I couldn't even tell what it was. He started to leaned against it and smiled.**

"**So what do you think?" he said as he looked at me frozen and opened mouth in the parking lot.**

"**Um, I'm speechless" I said. I was gonna say what a shit hole it was until I remembered how sensitive guys were about their cars, but boy was his ugly!**

"**Well shut your mouth and get in" he chuckled. So I started to walk to the passenger seat and tried to open the door, but it was locked. I look up to tell him, but he was gone and I turned to look for him, but when I did, he was standing right in front of me an inch apart from my face!**

"**What are you doing Rose?" he whispered, moving a centimeter closer.**

"**Uh, trying to get into your car" I said. I was starting to breath faster and I was staring at his beautiful, perfect lips.**

" **Oh, you thought I was talking about that car, silly Rose. I was talking about this one" he said as he started to breath faster too. I moved to the right so he was no longer in front of me , and wow, was his car awesome, it was the new Chevy 2009 Camaro in gray! **

"**Wow, nice" I said as I closed my open mouth, and looked at Christian eyes which were sad, but anxious for one second but then it was gone, replaced by a public face.**

"**Ya" he said as he went around the front to open the passenger door for me. **

**I got in and buckled my seatbelt just as he started to get in the car and turn it on.**

"**So where are you staying?"**

"**The Family Hotel. Its about two blocks away." I said staring straight ahead.**

"**Oh, well that's pretty close to where I'm staying. I'm surprise I haven't seen you"**

"**I just got here last night"**

"**Oh, well how long are you staying?" he asked with excitement in his voice.**

"**Um, about five days" **

"**Oh, that short" he said with sadness in his voice.**

"**I would stay longer but I have a lot of places to go to still."**

**He just nodded not bothering to look at me.**

**The rest of the drive was silent. Good it wasn't that far to the hotel, but when we got there I was kind of relieved to be by myself for a few minutes.**

"**Well I'll just take a few minutes. If you just want to stay in the car." I said letting him know I wanted him to stay here.**

"**Can't I come in?" **

**Dang! I didn't want to be rude, uh life.**

"**Sure" I said with irritation. As I started to go to my room with him right behind me. I opened my door and walked straight to the bathroom to clean my face up, when he said " Wow Rose you live in this horrible hotel room?"**

"**Well ya, I don't stay at fancy hotel if I'm not staying long. Why waste money?" I said with even more irritation than before.**

"**Rose? I can't let you stay here" he was now at the bathroom door.**

"**Well where else do you expect me to stay?" I said getting angry now because I can't get a few minutes of privacy.**

"**I have any extra room at my place. You can stay there for now. But please not here. Its horrible here." pleading with his eyes**

"**No, I'm perfectly fine here." I said coldly. When someone knocked on the room door , I didn't even have to guess who it was. **

"**Please Rose? I would feel a lot better if I knew you were staying somewhere sanitized." still pleading .**

"**If you'll excuse me I have to get that." I said as the person knocked again. When I opened the door it was my best guy friend Mike who is head over heels for me, but doesn't even realize that my friend Angel has a huge crush on him.**

"**Hey Mike" I said smiling as Christian walked into the room, glaring at Mike as if he where the worst thing on earth.**

"**Hey Beautiful. Who's the Mori?" he asked as he hugged me which made Christian glare even harder. **

"**Oh this is my old ****friend**** Christian Ozera" I said with a lot of epenthesis on friend.**

"**Well does he have a staring problem?" Mike asked joking**

"**No, but when you opened the door the light hit him. He takes awhile to recover." I lied smoothly **

"**No bet" Mike said after Christian stopped staring.**

"**So Rose, whose the Dampihir ?" asked Christian coldly**

"**He travels with me and so does my other friend named Angel. Speaking of her, where is she Mike?" I asked really curious.**

"**She's taking a shower" Mike said**

"**So what do you need Mike?" I asked wondering why he came here.**

"**Uh I was wondering if you would want to go to dinner with me today?" he asked clearly nerveous and anxious for my answer.**

"**Sorry Mike I already have plans, but you should take Angel and I'll go somewhere with you tomorrow for lunch, is that ok?" I asked as I saw he was clearly disappointed and curious.**

"**Yeah sure, what plans?" he asked. Huh boys.**

"**Rosie and Me are going to watch a movie at my place tonight, once she's done getting ready" Christian said as he wrapped his arm around my waist, which made Mike glare now.**

"**Oh" was all Mike said before walking out the door**

"**Could you be any ruder" I asked Christian, slapping his arm away at the same time but feeling warm where it ones was. And walking back to the bathroom.**

"**I'm sorry Rose" **

"**I'm going to take a shower, you can watch the T.V mean while" I said madly and ignoring his apology.**

"**Rose?" was all I heard before I shut the bathroom door and hopped into the shower.**

**After I was done taking a shower and dressed and done straightening my hair, I walked out of the bathroom where a very anxious Christian sat on the couch. He nearly fell flat on his face getting up so fast it made me giggle.**

"**Rose I am so sorry, I went to go apologies to Mike, but please just don't stay mad at me anymore. Please?" he ask sad, and worried in his eyes and I thought I saw love but I couldn't be so sure.**

"**You apologized?" I asked surprised**

"**Yes Rose, I couldn't stand you being mad at me. So?" he asked anxious again.**

" **I forgive you" I said hugging him without realizing it, but it felt warm and nice. I almost giggled when he froze but then he wrapped his arms around me too, kissing my head.**

"**Well we should start leaving" I said walking to the door with him behind me again.**

"**Yeah" he said clearly excited for tonight.**

**When we got into his apartment he lead me to the living room where there was a nice big comfy couch which I sat down on and was it comfy.**

"**So what do you think about the place?" he asked**

"**Its nice" I said looking around the room, and then looking up at him and patting the seat beside me after he turned the lights off and put the movie in.**

"**So what are we watching" I asked as he sat down beside me, giving me a blanket at the same time.**

"**Equipped. Its really good."**

"**Mmm" I sounds interesting in what the movie was going to be about.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**( half way through the movie later )**

"**Um Christian?" I asked halfway through the movie.**

"**Yeah Rose?" he asked looking at me**

"**Can I have a glass of water?" I asked eyes drooping a bit from not sleeping all day yesterday and last night and today.**

"**Of course Rose" he said while getting up from the couch walking into the kitchen. Hmm … maybe I could stay here, it would only be for a couple of days anyway. It was nice here and warm, yeah I would except his offer. How could I bring it up though I don't want to look desperate maybe………**

"**Rose?" Christian said while handy me my glass of water. "What were you thinking about so hard" he continued **

"**Oh um, about your extra room….?" I blushed**

"**Ha, don't be shy Rose of course you can have the extra room. It would be a pleasure and plus I can finally put that room to good use now." he said smiling happily looking absolutely radiant.**

"**Thanks." I said looking into his icy blue eyes and feeling like I did outside of the school and in the parking lot.**

"**No problem." he whispered as he leaned forward pressing his perfect lips against mine making me tingle all over as I kissed him back, his kisses getting hungrier and deeper as he laid me against the couch. His and my breathing getting heaver and sharper with each kiss as I moaned into his mouth making him go crazy and pushing harder against my body, me bringing him closer, entwining my fingers into his beautiful hair.**

"**Rose" he moaned **

"**Christian" I moaned STOP ROSE THIS IS LISA'S BOYFRIEND! And that's what did it. I pushed Christian hard off me.**

"**I'm sorry Christian I can't do this. Your with Lisa. I got to go." I said getting off the couching and jogging to the front door. **

"**Rose wait I'm not…" he said as he tried to catch up.**

"**I'll see you tomorrow Christian" I said before I slammed the door shut behind me.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After the three block walk from Christian's to my hotel room, I took a shower and brushed my teeth, my eyes rimmed with red from crying and probably even more crying tonight. How could I have done this especially to my best friend I thought as I walked to my bed and started to lay down. How could I bring this up with out her getting mad at me for making out with her boyfriend. But I liked Christian a lot, oh what am I going to do . That's when I broke down again.**

"**I..I..I'm ssssoo sorrryyy Llliisssaa!" I stuttered crying even harder thinking of what id done.**

"**My Roza are you ok?" came of voice in my room, I froze because I knew that voice anywhere and it belonged to my undead lover. "Dimitri?" was all I said before passing out from sleepiness.**


	2. Chapter 2: Promblems

**Hey guys this is my second chapter I hope you guys like. Please review!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Problems **

**I was standing in a garden of beautiful wild flowers , near a small cottage with stones leading to the door and knew all to well who would join me here.**

"**Adrian. You can come out now." I said **

**He step out from the inside of the cabin.**

"**Hi little Dampihir" he said nervous **

"**What do you want? I'm trying to sleep." I knew I should of taken a sleeping pill before bed.**

"**Why little Dampihir you are asleep" he chuckled **

**I started to walk away from him when I felt a his hand around my wrist turning me around.**

"**Rose oh how I've missed you" he said as he pulled me into a bear hug.**

"**I've missed you to surprisingly" hugging him back**

"**Wow is that coming from the amazing Rose Hathaway" he chuckled as he pulled me away a little to look at my face.**

"**You've changed" he said**

"**Ya that's what happens over the years. Hey when's the last time you've slept or eatten?" I asked , his eyes where droopy and there were deep purple under his eyes. **

"**It's been ruff without you" he said looking away. Hurt in his beautiful emerald green eyes.**

"**I'm sorry" I said as I touch his face with my right hand, him leaning against it.**

"**You should be"**

"**WHAT!" shocked from what he said**

"**Lisa's been really bad without you. Just the other day, when someone was talking about you and she made them see how they would die. You should have seen it. The girl was screaming her head off , until me and one of the doctors pulled her away to the clinic." **

"**DON'T EVEN PULL THE LISSA CARD ON ME ADRAIN!" yelling at him and walking away.**

"**Rose please. I'm sorry I wont mention it again. I promise" he said grabbing me again and turning me around.**

"**You promise?" I said **

"**I promise. And speaking of promises , you made me one remember? When are you coming back?"**

"**I don't know" I whispered looking into his eyes while leaning towards him. Kissing his lips with so much passion it hurts.**

"**Oh Rose" he says whispering against my lips. Then I pulled away knowing all to well what just happened.**

"**Don't. You. Ever. Use compulsion on me again!" I said while backing away from him, looking as if he were the worst thing ever.**

"**Rose I would never use compulsion on you" he said with worried and sad eyes**

"**Let me go to sleep now, please" I said while looking down at the grass confused about what just happened. Wondering if he did use compulsion.**

"**Ok Rose" he whispered when everything started to fade.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I sat up in my bed remembering what had happened last night after I got to my hotel room. It couldn't have been real. Dimitri was supposed to be in Siberia around the blood whores "city". He couldn't have been here in my room, but the voice it sounded so real. Oh shut up Rose, of course it wasn't real you were real tired and you wouldn't be alive if he was really there. But what if … NO he wasn't really there Rose ok, jeez what's going on with me?**

"**Rose?" came a voice outside**

"**I'll be right there in a minute." I called back . I got a red tank top on, black skinny jeans, and some red vans, with my hair up and went to get the door.**

"**Christian?" I said wondering what he was doing here so early.**

"**Ya, why are you so surprised to see me?" he chuckled**

"**Oh sorry I wasn't expecting you here so early" I said confused why he was here**

"**Oh, well I thought you might need help bring your things to my apartment" he asked clearly nervous**

"**Christian, I don't think that's ok after what happened last night" ashamed of what I did to **

**Lisa , tears starting at the edges of my eyes but me holding them back.**

"**Rose I'm sorry about that. It won't happen again, and like I said I'm not letting you stay here" he said sharply**

"**Fine, but I'm getting my friends a better place to stay if I am"**

"**Fine"**

"**Fine"**

**I walked past him to get to Mike's room which was two doors down from mine and so was Angel's two doors down from his but I would go to his first because he'd make a fit about what I was doing. I knocked on the door three times before he answered.**

"**Hey Mike" I said smiling **

"**Hey Beautiful, are you here to give me a kiss?'" he said joking but from the corner of my eye I saw Christian go still and his hands go into fist, but I just ignored it.**

"**Why else would I be here for" I said giving him a friendly peck on the cheek, which made Christian's fist go so tight that his knuckles went white.**

"**To kill me" Mike said**

"**Me, kill you ,never" I said while wiggling my eye brows, making him laugh.**

"**I would" I thought I heard Christian say but it was to soft to be positive.**

"**So then. Why are you here?" Mike asked again curious**

"**I need to talk to you about some things alone ok?" I asked nervous**

"**Sure, come on in" Mike said while moving aside to let me in.**

"**Thanks" I said turning around to shut the door and tell Christian that I would only be a few minutes. He just nodded and started to walk to my room since I left it open so he could get some things to take to his apartment.**

"**So what do you want to talk about?" he asked **

"**Um I want to talk about us three staying here in this hotel"**

"**What about it?"**

"**We're all going to stay some place different. Except you and Angel are stay in a different place together"**

"**Where are you going to stay?"**

"**With Christian" I whispered**

"**WHAT!?" he yelled so loud that it made my ears hurt **

"**YOU CANT STAY WITH HIM!" he kept yelling **

**But he shouldn't get mad over this. Me and Christian weren't even together, and me and Mike weren't either.**

"**What!? This is my choice not yours, if I want to stay at his house, I will. Were just friends!!" I yelled so loud it hurt my throat.**

"**Oh ya JUST FRIENDS! That's kind of hard to believe when his all over you and all google eyes when he sees you and protecting you!"**

"**So ! Were just FRIENDS! He's my best friends BOYFRIEND!" I said**

"**I don't care if his your best friend's boyfriend or your cousin, your not staying with him!" he yelled as he grabbed my wrists really tight. Oh how dare he grab me that way!**

"**LET ME GO NOW." I said with all the coldness I could put in my voice. **

"**NO" and then he kissed me, hard.**

"**STOP IT" I said when I broke free from his lips.**

"**LET HER GO." Christian said. I didn't even realize he had burst through the door and was walking towards us. But once I turned my head to look at him and he saw my face with tears running down my cheeks. His face got sad and then got mad.**

"**NO" Mike said while trying to kiss me again until Christian push him off me.**

"**Come on Rose" Christian said while putting his arm around my waist and walking me to the front door.**

"**Rose isn't going with you any where." Mike said behind us**

"**Ya I think she is." Christian said as he turned around and put me behind him just in case it got ugly between them.**

"**And If you ever touch her again you'll became toast, ok Dampihir" Christian said while holding a ball of flame in his hand, and a terrified Mike staring at Christian now that he knew what he specialized in and what he could do to him.**

"**Come on Rose" Christian said walking me to the front door again.**

**Once we were outside I started to walk to Angel's room, when Christian and grabbed my wrist and turned me around.**

"**Are you ok?" Christian asked with worried eyes.**

"**Ya I'm fine" I said not looking at him**

"**Rose?"**

"**Ya?"**

"**Look at me" and so I did and all I saw was love and worried ness in his eyes and then I broke free and walked away.**

"**We have to hurry if we want my stuff to be moved to your apartment and still find a place for them and sign me up for college." I said as I walked to Angel's room.**

"**Ya you're right" he said walking behind me.**

**This was going to be a long day as I looked down at my purple wrist.**


	3. Chapter 3:Found

**Hey guys this is my third chapter I hope you like it, and if your thinking about Dimitri he's going to be in this next chapter. I DO NOT own any of the characters except Mike and Angel that's it. ******** Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3 : Found**

**After telling Angel about my plans( and who took it very cooly ) and giving her the money , and address to the better hotel which was really close to Christian's place, I left to go apply at the college alone since Christian had to take my stuff up to his house ,but at least he dropped me off. Once I walked in to the school I ducked for cover.**

"**Dam, what the hell is Adrian doing here" I whispered as I hid behind a bushy tree, good it was really bushy it hid my whole body.**

"**Excuse me miss" Adrian said to the receptionist**

"**Yes sir how my I help you?" she asked**

"**I was wondering if you've seen this girl?" he held up a picture of what I was guessing was me.**

"**Um I think she was her yesterday applying for classes, she left early though because she was yelling at someone." dang she saw me yelling at Christian. He'll want to know what the person looked like.**

"**Do you know who?" he asked**

"**I'm sorry sir I can't give you any of our students information" she said**

"**Oh please she's my runaway sister" he said wincing at sister and making me gag.**

"**I'm sorry sir I can't" she said more serious **

"**How about now?" he asked handing her a big wad of cash.**

"**Uh, I think he had black hair, really pale, and blue eyes, and he had a hoody and jeans. And I think it was our student Christian Ozera" she said**

**I didn't hear what he said after that because I was out the door and running to Christian's before Adrian could track down where he lived. Stupid receptionist.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Christian!" I yelled as I burst through his open door.**

"**Rose? What happened!?" Christian said running towards me franticly trying to find what was wrong with me.**

"**Adrian….He…. And ….Money….Me…Coming" I said gasping and trying to solve what I just saw at the school.**

"**Rose calm down, tell me what happened" Christian said clearly worried about me now. And so I did. I told him about the dream ( well not the whole dream ) and how I saw Adrian at the school looking for me and that he was coming to get me. And take me back to Lisa.**

"**I have to hide" I said franticly**

"**No, he won't come straight here. He'll probably wait outside for you" he said coldly**

"**How do you know?" I asked clearly curious why he hated Adrian.**

"**Because he slept with Lisa and knows if he walks through that door he's toast" he said coldly**

"**And I'm not letting him anywhere close to you because Rose…" .Oh no. "I Love You" This shouldn't be happening. that's why I shouldn't have said what I said next "I Love You Too" and then he kissed me.**

"**Christian?" some one asked outside the door **

"**Lisa?!" I whispered. Wow, just great after what just happened between me and Christian. **

"**What the hell is she doing here?" I asked myself **

"**Rose?" Christian asked worried **

"**I have to go" I said looking at Christian **

"**Rose please don't go. I don't care….." I kissed him and left him there while I cried towards the door. I opened the door pushed past Lisa, not before I got a spark of her feelings which I hadn't felt for along time. It was surprised and worried for me, but I didn't care I just ran to the stairs to get to the main floor and out the door.**

**Once I was on the main floor I heard the elevator ding and I knew who would come running out. I ran out side only to run into some one and get caught in a cloud of smoke.**

"**Rose? Rose!" Adrian smiled until he saw me crying.**

"**Rose? What wrong?" Adrian said but I didn't stay to tell him. I went around him and started to run again down the street, crying.**

"**Rose!" I heard three voices say at ones. But I just ran to nowhere.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After walking for hours hiding when I saw a fancy car and Christian's trying to find me. I finally found a nice ally behind a restaurant, sat down, and started crying for about two hours until I notice it was dark and when I heard a voice.**

"**My Roza are you ok?" said the voice**

"**Dimitri?" I asked. Nearly kicking my butt for forgetting my stake and my other weapons.**

**He chuckled "Nice to see you, Roza" He stepped out from the shadows smiling. And what I did next was unexpected.**

"**Dimitri!" I said running to him and hugging him and him hugging me back.**

"**I've missed you my Roza" he said against my hair. **

"**I've missed you too. So much." I started crying against his shoulder getting his luster cowboy jacket wet, which made me giggle.**

"**Now my Roza, what are you giggling about?" he asked curious.**

"**Nothing cowboy comrade." I laughed, then we were both laughing.**

"**Hey I like the old west" he chuckled**

"**I know. I've missed that." I said**

"**What ?" **

"**Your laugh, smile, and most of all you." I said as I kissed him and I was glad he was kissing me back.**

"**Dimitri" I whispered against his lips.**

"**My Roza" he moaned into my mouth as he pushed me against the ally wall showing how much he really missed me against my body. He pushed me harder against the wall giving me small but strong thrusts, then his thrusts got stronger and faster until it all stop altogether. Then he stopped**

"**What's wrong?" I said hurt clear in my voice.**

"**Nothing my Roza, but some ones coming" he said as he push me more into the darkness so whoever was coming couldn't see us. He put me in back of him so I couldn't see who was coming.**

"**Dimitri?"**

"**Ya?"**

"**Can I be in front of you? I don't want you hurting anyone ok?" I asked nervous just in case he got mad.**

"**Oh ya, of course my Roza." I could tell he was hurt but that I was reasonable.**

"**Rose? Are you here" I heard Christian say from the opening of the alley. Shoot if they come all the way in they'll find me and I wouldn't be able to escape and they would see Dimitri. **

"**Dimitri?" I said **

"**Ya?"**

"**Can you meet me here tomorrow night. I'll find a way to escape from them ok? If they find you with me here they'll get the wrong idea and Christian will light you like a torch" I said nervous to hear his answer.**

**He hesitated the said" Of course my Roza" **

"**Thanks" I said as I started to walk away.**

"**Roza?" Dimitri said **

"**Ya?" I said as I turned around.**

"**You promise you'll be back?" he asked nervous**

"**Of course My Love" I said and to resure him I walked backed and hugged him, he hugged me back.**

"**Rose?" I heard three people say at the same time **

"**I promise" I said as I got up on my tippy toes and kissed Dimitri and then started to walk away.**

"**See you tomorrow My Roza" I heard before I saw three people standing at the mouth of the ally.**

"**Hey" I said nervous **

"**HEY! HEY! Is all you can say after all that. After three years of not talking or writing. That's all you can say!" Lisa yelled**

"**DO NOT talk to her that way!" Christian yelled at a surprised Lisa**

"**STOP FIGHTING!" I said mad at Christian for snapping at Lisa and mad at Lisa for snapping at me.**

"**Why little Dampihir, your eyes are red" Adrian said as he walked towards me and brushed my cheek with his hand before I slapped it away.**

"**Don't. Touch. Her." Christian said coldly**

"**Chill Christian!" I said "I want to go get some sleep ok guys, jeez!" I said as a walked to Christians car.**

"**Rose, what do you think your doing? Your riding with us." Lisa said **

"**No Lisa, my stuff is at Christians place, and I've been staying there since this morning and I don't want to talk to you right now ok?" I snapped. She came up to me and slapped me! My best friend slapped me. She raised her hand again to slap me again but some one pushed me out of the way. When I looked up to see who and it was Adrian who was now in front of her grabbing her hand that was an inch from his face.**

"**You will not slap her again understand?" Adrian asked looking deeply into Lisa's glaze over eyes. Lisa just nodded at Adrian. Staring at him as if he were the only thing in the world, then I got it he was using compulsion on her!**

"**Adrian. Stop." I said as I placed a hand on his raised arm which still had Lisa's. He looked at me then at my probably red cheek from Lisa's hard slap, then nodded and let Lisa go.**

"**Go Rose" was all he said before he lead Lisa towards his car. I walked with Christian to his car and got in when he did. The car ride was silent. Once we were in his apartment I went straight to the extra bed room to get dress and get in bed. Christian came into my room to.**

"**Rose?" Christian asked**

"**Not now Christian ok? In the morning." I said as I heard the door shut behind him. Oh what I'm I going to do about Christian, Adrian, and Dimitri, uh the three men head over heels for me.**

**I fell into a deep sleep dreaming of my true love Dimitri- my undead- striogi - lover.**


	4. Chapter 4:Burned

**Hey guys I hope you like it. It also has a S scene. I DO NOT own any of the characters except Mike **

**and Angel.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: Burned**

**My dream changed from me and Dimitri having the time of are lives to the garden of wild flowers, uh.**

"**Hey" I said to Adrian**

"**Hey, come sit with me little Dampihir." Adrian said as he patted the seat next to him on the chair swing. I walked and sat down and watched the squirrels play together.**

"**So about today…?" Adrian asked**

"**What about it?" **

"**Why did you run away from us?" he asked curiously **

"**Its complicated"**

"**Rose are you ok?"**

"**Ya why?"**

"**Because of your aura its all dark." he asked staring around me.**

"**And? No one cared before, why should they start now?" I asked irritated **

"**Because I always cared." he said as I looked into is emerald eyes and blushed. As I started to lean forward and kiss his warm lips.**

"**Rose?" Adrian asked as I finished up kissing his lips.**

"**Ya?" I asked curious**

"**You should get some sleep" **

"**Ok goodnight Adrian"**

"**Goodnight my love" he said as ever thing went black.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs coming from the Kitchen. After getting dress and doing my hair. I walked out to the kitchen.**

"**Hey Rose" Adrian said happily . Adrian ?. Adrian! Shoot what was I going to tell him, that what we did wasn't real, it was just a dream. Shoot!**

"**Hey Rose" Lisa said no longer angry at me.**

"**What are you guys doing here?" I asked nearly kicking myself for not waking up earlier to leave town.**

"**They wanted to make sure you didn't run off again" Christian said **

"**Ya, partly that, but Adrian wouldn't leave me alone about coming to see you" Lisa said clearly happy that Adrian really like some one seriously.**

"**Oh" was all I said as I looked at Adrian's eyes, knowing I was going to hurt him bad. And Christian looking at me with eager eyes clearly wanting to speak to me alone. Man was my life messed up right now. I had to get out of this some how.**

"**Sorry guys, but I have to leave right now." I told them**

"**Where?" all three of them asked**

"**I have to fix some things with my other friends" I said thinking about Mike and Angel.**

"**Oh" was all they said **

"**Sorry guys. I have to go, but I'll be back in a few hours" I said thinking about college.**

"**A few hours?" Lisa asked**

"**Well ya, I have to apply for collage after I'm done." I said **

"**I'm coming with you" Christian said, probably remembering what happened with Mike because he was looking at my still purple wrist.**

"**Rose what happened to your wrist?" Adrian asked noticing where Christian was looking.**

"**Fighting accident" well at least I was telling the truth in a way**

"**Here" Adrian said while placing his hands around my wrists.**

"**Just a second" Adrian said trying to heal my hands so hard he was starting to sweat.**

"**Here Adrian let me do it" Lisa said placing her hands where his were. Once she did I felt the happy ness I always did when she healed people and after when she was done I felt a smack of her emotions hit me so hard I fell to the floor so hard it hurt my back.**

"**Ow" I said as I felt a head ach coming.**

"**Rose!!?" Lisa said bending down on the floor next to me. "What's wrong?" She asked panicking and me lying there like an idiot feeling her emotions flow into me.**

"**Lisa get away from her and calm down" Adrian said bending down on the other side of side of me looking around me, touching me fore head.**

"**Get away from her" Christian said pushing Adrian back and then grabbing Lisa and taking her to the other room and then coming to bend down beside me where Lisa was.**

"**Are you ok?" Christian asked touching my cheek. While I was looking at Adrian who was looking at Christian with hatred.**

"**I'm fine." I said as I sat up and got up to help Adrian.**

"**Are you ok? Adrian." I asked looking at I'm with concern.**

"**Ya" he said grabbing my hand to get up.**

"**You shouldn't have done that" I said turning around to face Christian.**

"**What!" Christian said **

"**They were just trying to help me!" I snapped**

"**Oh ya touching you is helping" Christian snapped back. No longer talking about Lisa.**

"**He was checking if I was ok!" I snapped back. When Adrian wrapped his arm around my waist**

"**Get your arm off her!" Christian said will holding a ball of flame in his hand and through it at Adrian. I pushed Adrian out of the way and put my hands to block the flame and boy did it burn!**

"**Ow!" I screamed as I fell to the floor clutching my hands together and crying .**

"**Rose!" Adrian yelled as he came to sit in front of me. Christian just stared at me eyes wide. Watching me cry.**

"**Are you ok?" Adrian asked. Then Lisa came and walked in to the room.**

"**Oh my god!" Lisa said running towards me. "What happened?!" Lisa said trying to grab my hands but I wouldn't let her they hurt so much.**

"**Rose I'm so sorry" I heard Christian say from across the room.**

"**You did this?!" Lisa said turning to Christian and running towards him. I felt so much madness coming from her that I saw black spots in my vision till every thing went black. But not before I hear Adrian yell my name and glass be thrown against the wall.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	5. Chapter 5: Make Up

**Hey guys sorry for the big blank spot in the last chapter I wanted to end that chapter there because it seemed like a good stop to end but don't worry its not over yet. **

**I DO NOT own any of the characters except Mike and Angel. Enjoy ******** p.s this chapter is going to be really long , sorry I couldn't find a good place to end.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5 : Make up**

**When I woke up I looked down at my hands to see that the were perfectly normal, but still had bit of my head ach. There was a knock on the door.**

"**Adrian?" asked Lisa from the other side. I hadn't notice that Adrian was sleeping in a kitchen chair next to the bed, but I still didn't want any one know that I was awake so I closed my eye just **

**before Lisa walked in.**

"**Adrian?" Lisa asked as she gave Adrian a little shook.**

**Adrian yawned and fluttered his eye lids a bit before they were fully open. "Ya?" he asked yawning again.**

"**She hasn't woken up yet?" Lisa asked nervous**

"**She'll be ok Lisa, well I think, but I cant get into her dreams because she's so passed out" Adrian said curiosity in his voice. Boo ya he couldn't get into my dreams, well that's fantastic!**

"**Ok, when she wakes up call me ok ill be out side with Christian" she said happily **

"**So you and him getting back together" Adrian asked**

"**I don't know, but I wouldn't know if he would after what we did" Lisa said ashamed **

"**Lisa remember we were drunk and sad from Rose leaving" Adrian said ashamed of what he did to. "I'm so sorry Rose" Adrian said getting up to kiss my forehead.**

"**Adrian you shouldn't do that when she's sleeping. She would get mad if she found out". Lisa said**

"**Oh, I don't think she would mind." Adrian said. And I could imagine him smiling.**

"**Ok well don't forget to call me if she wakes up ok?" Lisa asked**

"**Don't doubt it little sis." Adrian said. How can he call her sis after what he did with her, Gross! After the door shut I heard Adrian let out a sigh.**

"**I'm so sorry Rose. I wanted you to be my first, but I was just so depressed when you left, knowing you'd probably wouldn't came back. If I could go back in time I would and change it. I'm so sorry." he said. I opened my eyes looking at him with his head down. But his first was Lisa wow, I thought he had done it along time ago.**

"**First huh?" I asked my one eyebrows raised. He looked up shocked that I heard and was awake.**

"**Its ok" I said as I kissed his open mouth.**

"**Uh.. I …awake…sorry…drunk…." he said trying to say a complete sentence. So I kissed him again and he started to kiss me back, I mean if Lisa and Christian are getting back together, I might as well. I knew deep down that it wasn't going to work out with Dimitri and id have to kill him.**

"**Thanks" I said looking into his emerald eyes.**

"**Anytime" Adrian said**

"**Well didn't you promise Lisa you'd call her when I was awake?"**

"**How long have you been awake?" **

"**A while" I said blushing. He chuckled and left the room coming back with a eager Lisa and a sad Christian who I bet I was going to talk to later.**

"**Hey guys" I said **

"**Are you ok Rose?" Lisa asked**

"**Of course" I told her**

"**What happened?" she asked curious**

"**Well I think it was from feeling your emotions from not feeling them in a long time and when I did, it hit me so strong that I fell to the floor, and when you got mad, it mad it worse so I fainted." I was thinking this over in my head while I was listening to Adrian and Lisa talk. **

"**Oh" was all she said and I could feel her emotions like if I never left. She was sad that she had been the reason I got hurt.**

"**Its ok Liss, I'm fine" I said. Holding up my hands.**

"**Ya I healed the bruises to…well not me Adrian did it." she said smiling at Adrian proud he could do it.**

"**Really?" I asked surprised he healed both wrists.**

"**Ya" Adrian said. Bending down to kiss my forehead, but stopped when he heard Christian growl softly.**

"**Thanks guys" I said to both of them.**

"**Can I speak to Rose alone?" Christian asked, finally speaking.**

"**Of course" Lisa said sad to notice that Christian liked me a lot, but I could feel the love she still had for him in her. Once they where gone Christian came to sit where Adrian was.**

"**Rose are you ok?" he asked**

"**Ya" I said not looking at him**

"**Rose I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to burn you. Rose look at me." Christian said anxiously I looked into his beautiful ice blue eyes, not wanting to tell him what I said next.**

"**I forgive you, but Christian we don't belong together. You belong with Lisa and I belong with some one else." I said **

"**He's not coming back, ok Rose. He's gone now, he's a striogi Rose!" he yelled but not loud enough for Lisa or Adrian to hear. I hadn't notice that tears were running down my cheeks.**

"**I don't like Lisa any more Rose! I Love You!" Christian yelled**

"**Don't say that." I whispered**

"**But its true!"**

"**I know, but…"**

"**No buts" he interrupted me**

"**I saw your eyes during breakfast, you do still love her and care about her. Its ok to love two people." **

"**Rose please don't"**

"**I have to leave Christian" I said getting up and walking into the living room where Adrian and Lisa were sitting far apart, watching TV.**

"**Hey guys, I'm leaving right to catch lost time but I'll be back ok?" I said to everyone.**

"**Ok, but we were planning all to watch a movie together tonight." Lisa said**

"**I cant tonight sorry Liss" I said remembering I promised Dimitri.**

"**Why not?" asked Adrian**

"**I'm going hunting tonight with my other friends, that's why we came here. There supposed to be a big nest of striogi near by." I lied casually, picking up my stake from the table and putting it in the stake holder in my jacket.**

"**Rose you cant go hunting, what if you get killed?!" Adrian said**

"**Ya, Christian tell her she cant go" Lisa said**

"**Don't worry she's not going" Christian said**

"**Excuse me!" I said walking to the front of the room so I could face them. "This is my choice, and my life. Its been my life for three years now! And I say I'm going and you guys cant stop me." I yelled storming out of the apartment. I ran down to the elevator and closed it before the could get there and once it opened I burst through the door ignoring the running foot step coming down the stairs and ran out the to where my friends were staying.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I knocked on Angel's door first.**

"**Oh hey, Rose. Haven't seen you in a while." she laughed**

"**Ya sorry about that, but um I was wondering if you and Mike can cover for me?"**

"**Ya of course. What is it?" she asked her green eyes curious**

"**I'm meeting some one tonight and I told my old friends that I was going hunting with you guys. So if you can take Mike some where that would be great but don't stay here ok?"**

"**Sure!" she sounded really excided that she was going out with Mike tonight.**

"**Thanks!" I said hugging her. "Bye! See you tomorrow for hunting" I smiled and walked to Mike's room after she closed the door. I knocked.**

"**Rose? Rose! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or get angry and he really is your friend, I'm so sorry." he said his head down.**

"**Its ok Mike I understand but I was just talking to Angel and I told her I had to do something tonight and I want you to go with her ok?" I asked anxious for his answer**

"**Sure, I guess" he said. I started to walk away when I decided to tell him something else.**

"**Hey Mike?" I asked just before he closed the door.**

"**Ya Rose?"**

"**You should go out with Angel, I think she really likes you." I said casually **

"**Really?" he said hopeful**

"**Ya, bye see you tomorrow for hunting" I said before he shut the door with a smile on his face. I was glad I told him, it was good of me to get them together. Mike was cute, but he wasn't my type.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I decided not to apply for collage since I wasn't going to stay here much longer. **

**It was almost dark when I got to the back ally meaning I would have to wait for Dimitri for a while.**

**As I waited I thought about my stake and if I could kill him, no Rose don't do it you saw how he was last night he's good and he still loves you.**

"**Why what do we have here, Steve?" said a voice as I looked up and notice two striogi that where about the same height and then I notice one was the blond guy who wanted Lisa.**

"**Why it's the Dragimior's best friend." said the Steve who was coming closer way to close, so I pulled my stake out.**

"**Wow there, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to play" said the blond one**

"**Haha Brad, Dimitri was right she is fightsey and hot, I like them that way." said Steve. Dimitri sent them to kill me! Dimitri my true love? Oh were this guys going to pay and so was that to timing hot cowboy striogi!**

"**Come on Dampihir, lets play" said Brad**

"**Ok then lets play" I said as I strike Steve who was closest to me, but he dogged it which I turned around so fast he got caught of guard and I striked his heart and pulled it out just as Brad pushed me to the ground laying on top of me till his head lit up in flames. He jumped off screaming trying to put the flames out, I ran up to him with my stake and striked him in the heart.**

**I looked up to see Christian standing in the mouth if the alley with Adrian.**

"**I told you not to go hunting!" Christian yelled**

"**Ya and I said it was my life!" I yelled back**

"**You almost got killed!" Christian yelled **

"**How do you know? I wasn't done fighting" I asked. He stayed silence for once. Adrian just walked to me eyes wide and hugged me kissing my head. I heard Christian growl but I ignored it and wrapped my arms around Adrian and kissed his shoulder.**

"**Come on Rose we have to leave" Christian said**

"**Ok, but I have to call the guard services" I said as I let go of Adrian and grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed the number.**

"**Hello" said some one on the other side of the phone.**

"**Hi this is Rose Hathaway my number is 568452 buria, I just killed two striogi and I need them cleaned up and disposed of right now" after telling where , someone else picked the phone up on the other line.**

"**Rose?" oh no. it was my mom.**

"**Ya mom?" I asked **

"**You come home right now!" she yelled**

"**Bye mom love you too" I said as I hung up the phone and trough it on the ground and stomped on it.**

"**Why did you do that?" Adrian asked**

"**Because they've been trying to track me down and take me away" I said as I walked to Christian's car and turned around.**

"**So where are your guardians?" I asked since I never saw them with guardians since they got here.**

"**Oh well, me and Lisa ran away from them but we left them a note we'd be back soon." Adrian said blushing.**

"**Ooh dangerous" I laughed. I looked at Christian next.**

"**I don't have any" Christian said **

"**What? Why?" I asked surprised**

"**I didn't want any, I took self defense like Tasha.**

"**Oh" I said**

"**Adrian you go back with Lisa. I'll see you guys in the morning ok?" I said looking at the still staring at me Adrian.**

"**Ya ok" he said walking to his car.**

"**Come on Christian lets go" I said as I stepped in his car just before he did. It was a silence ride till we got to his house.**

"**Rose what were you thinking?" Christian said as he grabbed my wrist and turned me around.**

"**Christian I know what this is leading to so I'm just going to come out and say it. I love you I do, but I think your better of with Lisa.." I held up my finger before he could start talking. "She still loves you to I can feel it, and I like someone else to so I think you should be with her and forgive her. She told me about that night and I could feel she really didn't mean to do it. She was drunk and depressed over me leaving. I think you should forgive her and make up." I was all out of breath when I was done but I was glad to see on his face that he was thinking over it.**

"**Ok" he said nodding. "Can I ask who he is?"**

"**No, I don't think that's a good idea" I said **

"**Of course" was all he said before going to bed. After washing up and changing, I went to bed.**

**How could Dimitri do this to me after what we almost did in the ally. I had to kill him now no matter what choice.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey guys hoped you liked this chapter I need some ideas for what should happen next so write to me ok and sorry for the blank page again. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Dead

**Hey guys thanks for the ideas but I only got to choose one , but they were great. Here's my next chapter I hope you like it. There's another S scene, if you don't want to read it you can skip it, you wont miss a lot I promise.**

**I DO NOT own any of the characters except Mike and Angel and Brad and Steven. Enjoy ******

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6 : Dead**

**Wow what a surprise right when I pass out I find myself in a garden of wild flowers.**

"**You know Adrian if you want to be with me at night I could have just slept over" I said as he appeared with me in sitting on a chair.**

"**But how would I know you'd stay?" he said. Having a cigar pop in to his hands out of nowhere.**

"**You know that's bad for your lungs" I said walking to him and taking the cigar away and making a trash can appear next to me, and through the cigar away and then having the trash can disappear. I looked back at a sad Adrian looking at the place where the trash can was.**

"**You don't need those" I said as I picked my legs up and put one each on the sides of his legs and sat down on his knees and looked in his eyes. I mean if I wasn't going to have Dimitri , then I wasn't going to stay alone and because I loved Adrian.**

"**Mmm then what do I need?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, getting excited where this was going.**

"**This" I said as I placed my lips against his lips and twined my fingers in his hair pulling him closer to me as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer.**

"**Rose?" he asked against my lips.**

"**Ya?" I asked breaking apart from his lips.**

"**I want to do this for real." he said **

"**Oh" I said. Should I ? Ya Rose you love him you can do it. Dimitri almost killed you! Adrian loves you too come on! I smiled knowing I really do love Adrian and surprisingly more than Dimitri.**

"**Ok" I said happy I was going to do this.**

"**I'll leave my door open" was all he said before every thing went black and I woke up. I smiled the whole time finding my shoes and putting them on and walking quietly out of the apartment, and running to Adrian's room which was where Mike and Angel were staying. Once outside I took my stake out, just incase there where any striogi out. I went up the elevator on the floor above theirs, to the pen house where Adrian was staying. I opened the door and walked into the living seeing Adrian laying his head back against the couch, I would have thought he looked perfectly normal if there wasn't a slash a cross his throat!**

"**Adrian!" I yelled as I ran to him crying**

"**Oh My God!" I said as I turned around to get help when there he was….Dimitri.**

"**Hello Roza." he said**

"**No no no no No!" I yelled falling to my knees, he came and bent down in front of me.**

"**Why Roza? Why did you come to sleep with him?"**

"**Because you sent other striogis to kill me!" I said hitting his chest when he wrapped his arms around me.**

"**Please Roza stop. I didn't send them , they tied me up so they could drink off you." he said as he squeezed me tighter when I tried to escape.**

"**Let me go!" I cried, hitting him harder**

"**No!" he said. I grabbed my stake from my pocket and stabbed his heart and then he fell to the floor dead. Oh I had to call some one may be Lisa? Lisa! She could save Adrian! I reach for my pocket, when I remembered I had smash my phone and hadn't gotten a new one yet. I shut the door behind me and ran to Lisa's pen house which was two doors down the hall. I started banging on the door, till she opened the door.**

"**Rose? Oh my god what happened?!" she looking at my bloody hands.**

"**Adrian! You have to heal him!" I said running back to the room her right behind me. We ran into the room and Lisa screamed for about a second in till I put my hand over her mouth.**

"**Its ok I killed him" I said as I turned her head away from Dimitri. "Hurry Liss, he's over there" I said pointing to where Adrian lay dead. She walked over and hesitated.**

"**I don't know if I can" Lisa said **

"**You have to Liss. I love him!" I said collapsing to my knees by Adrian's legs crying my heart out.**

"**Ok Rose, I'll try" she said as she place her hand on his heart. First nothing happened and then I saw the slash across his throat close and then he was breathing.**

"**Adrian!" I yelled hopping onto his lap and kissing his mouth.**

"**Rose?" I Heard Lisa say far across the room. I turned around to see her bent down by Dimitri.**

"**Ya?" I asked wondering why she was staring at Dimitri.**

"**Come here"**

"**No Rose, stay here" Adrian said grabbing my wrist trying to pull me back down.**

"**I'll be fast" I said kissing his lips before walking to Lisa.**

"**Give me your hand" Lisa said holding her hand out waiting for mine, so I place it in hers.**

"**Lisa don't" Adrian said **

"**She will never forgive you if we didn't try" she said as she pulled our hands down to Dimitri's chest, then his chest started glowing and black spots were dancing across my vision then everything went black.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I woke up in the what I was guessing was the Court hospital. I felt some one's hand in mine. I turned to see Adrian's head sleeping on my bed, his mouth open and his hand in mine, he looked so cute! With my other hand I touch his face, and he fluttered his eyes open.**

"**Sorry to wake you" I said**

"**Rose!" he yelled happy. I chuckled at him.**

"**Do not laugh. You scared me so much." he said, his eyes sad**

"**I'm sorry" I said as I sat up and tried to kiss him, but he was to far. Good he knew what I wanted cause he bent down and pressed his warm lips to mine. I in twined my fingers in to his hair bringing him closer and slowly licked his bottom lip which made him moan and press his body against mine, when someone walked in.**

"**Uh um" said my mother. Great. Adrian sat down so fast he almost made him and the chair fall backward and a giggle escaped from my mouth and my mother glared at me with killer eyes. But then her eyes soften a bit.**

"**Adrian can I speak to my daughter alone please?" she asked. Please say no please! I thought as I looked at Adrian anxiously.**

**b23"Uhhh…" he said. Then my mom turned her head so fast to glare at him that I thought it could have ripped off. **

"**Of course, Miss Hathaway" he said before leaving the room. Chicken I thought. Once the door closed my mother came to sit down where Adrian was.**

"**Rose are you ok?" she asked concerned**

"**Ya why?" I asked curious about what she knew.**

"**Because it must be hard with Dimitri being back to his normal self and you loving him and what I hate the most love Adrian too." she said. What Dimitri back to his normal self!**

"**Dimitri?!" I yelled**

"**Hon you and Lisa saved him" What!**

"**No, he's a striogi" I said**

"**Ya, we know, but we don't know how you and Lisa did it, but he's back to normal." she said and I could tell she was serious because my mom Jane Hathaway never jokes around.**

"**What room is he in?" I asked**

"**Two doors down from yours on your right why?" but I was already out of the room and at his door. I hesitated because I had Adrian would this change that? Well there was only one way to find out as I opened the door.**

**I froze because there sat my lover in his bed reading his old west book, and then he looked to see who it was and dropped his book, looking at me with all the love in the world in his most beautiful normal eyes in the world. He smiled at me and he still had fangs!**

"**Hello Roza" he said just before I fainted right on the stop, but not before I felt someone's arm around my waist.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I woke up back in my own room and bed in the hospital with Adrian with me again. I looked up at his sad face and I frowned.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked. He turned and I looked at his rimmed with red eyes. Adrian was crying why?**

"**Adrian what's wrong?" I said really getting worried now. I touched his face.**

"**Your leaving me Rose, for him" he said sadly. That's when I remembered what happened, but how could he believe that after I killed Dimitri for him! **

"**Adrian look at me" I said. He did, I was glad he was really close enough to kiss easily. "I'm not leaving you" I said**

"**But he's normal now and you still love him" he said**

"**Ya I know and I do love him. I always will because he was my first, but that doesn't mean I'm leaving you" I said kissing him again, but longer, in twining my fingers back into his hair and bringing him closer. I licked his bottom lip slowly glad to see it had the same affect on him as before, as he moaned into my mouth when some one else came in and he growled, I giggled and pushed him away to see who it was this time.**

"**Hey Guys" I said happy to see Christian and Lisa holding hands. Christian just stared at me painfully.**

"**Sorry Adrian, I didn't mean to come in on your private moment" Lisa giggled clearly glad I was staying with Adrian.**

**I laughed but Adrian just growled and I hit him playfully.**

"**So what are you guys here for?" I asked Lisa**

"**Were here to tell you that you can leave the clinic now and go to your room or should I say his. don't worry we wont tell if you go to his." Lisa said winking at me. Christian just glared.**

"**Mmm that sounds good" I laughed turning to Adrian. "What do you think?" I said. Adrian was already on his feet and picking me up and walking me to the door, but was stopped by a very happy looking Lisa.**

"**I didn't mean right now" Lisa said**

"**Move" Adrian said. I nibbled his ear and told him to let me go but he refused.**

"**Why not now" I asked her**

"**Because we have to test Adrian, to see if he can use his power without any problems." Lissa said as if it was obvious.**

"**What? I thought he would be shadow-kissed like me?" I hadn't thought of it till now but it made perfect sense.**

"**Ya that's what I thought, but it didn't happen. It must be a spirit thing, but Adrian still has his powers!" Lissa said clearly excited he didn't lose his powers so he could still try to teach her how to dream walk. **

"**Oh cool!" I said smiling at Adrian who was really anxious.**

"**Were planning to go watch a movie in thirty minutes. You think you guys can make it?" Lisa asked**

"**You bet!" I said laughing. Adrian was so anxious he kept putting weight on one foot then the other.**

"**Come on Adrian. The faster its down the faster you can go." Lissa said as Adrian set me down and ran right after her. Which left me with Christian.**

"**So you and Liss back together. That's great!" I said smiling but feeling a bit hurt. Christian looked at me sadly.**

"**Christian!" Lissa called. Christian started to walk to the door but stopped and turned around.**

"**We'll talk later" was all he said as he turned back and went to Lissa, leaving me staring after him. I walked to Adrian's room since I was his "Guest" and was supposed to stay in his room in stead of the guardians room because I was no longer considered a guardian. As I walked to his room I saw Mike walking hand in hand with Angel, I smiled at them, obvious they heard what happened. Then I froze five feet from Adrian's room because there he stood …. Dimitri looking at me with the same love in his eyes.**

"**Hello Roza" he said even though he was far away my Dhampir ears could pick it up barley. I ignored him and walked to Adrian's door and reached into my jacket and looked for my key, I pulled it out when I felt some one behind. I turned so fast I got dizzy, lucky for me it wasn't Dimitri.**

"**Oh hi Adrian" I said as I wrapped my arms around him, but he wasn't paying attention to me, he was glaring at Dimitri. I couldn't see Dimitri's face since Adrian was blocking my way, but I could sense his face was not so kind either.**

"**Adrian?" I said as I kissed his shoulder which got his attention but his face was still hard and cold as he wrapped his arm around me.**

"**Come on, we have to hurry, if we want to make it before the movie starts" I said trying to get him in the room and away from Dimitri.**

"**Ya I guess" he said and I could tell he no longer wanted to have some fun before the movie but I could change that. We walked into the room and I turned around to shut the door and saw Dimitri's cold face but at the last second before I couldn't see him I saw his face crumble in pain which broke my heart in two. I turned to Adrian, crushed. But I remembered this was my choice, now I had to pay the price.**


	7. Chapter 7: New schooled

**Remember I do not own any of the characters except Mike and Angel and Steve. Enjoy ****J**

**Chapter 7: School ****L**

**After we had "fun" we went up to meet Lissa. We took a while since we kept looking back at are room, but we finally made it. I had put my hair down because I had bite marks every where and bruises because Adrian got a little to thirsty. He tried to heal them but some where still left but he healed the drugs in me from it. I wore a bright yellow summer dress with white Hawaii flowers designs on it and Adrian wore a bright yellow shirt like my dress and jeans with white shoes. **

"**Hey guys" I said as we met with Lissa and Christian at the food court, to get snacks for the movie.**

"**Hey, have fun?" Lissa giggled**

"**You have no idea" Adrian said as I blushed crimson **

"**Please save me the details" Christian said disgusted and glaring at Adrian.**

"**Ok" Adrian smiled brightly.**

"**Any ways" I said turning back to Lissa "What are we getting to snack on?" I said eyeing the bag in her hand.**

"**Well since you guys were late I had to choose, so no complaining since you weren't here to choose" she said as she pulled out popcorn and salty chips.**

"**Mmm some chips you got there" I said licking my lips and eyeing the bag, and thinking about ripping the bag from her hand. I reached my hand to the bag but she slapped my hand away before I could grab it from her.**

"**Wait till the movie" Lissa said **

"**But.." I started to say but she cut me off**

"**No buts" she said smiling while we walked to the theater. Right when we walked in I heard horses and cowboys playing.**

"**Oh sorry" Lissa said to Dimitri who turned around in the couch.**

"**No its ok. It was just ending and I've seen it a billion times" Dimitri said while looking at my hand which held Adrian's.**

"**No its ok guardian Belikov, there are other theaters in the court." I said as I lead Adrian to the door as Adrian glared at him.**

"**No I'm done here. Have fun" he said suddenly at the door entrance and a few a inches away from me in till Adrian pulled me back and growled at Dimitri as he glance up at Adrian and glared at him. I could have sworn Dimitri growled at him too.**

"**Bye guys" Dimitri said and then turned to me. "Bye Roza" Dimitri said saying his old name for me.**

"**Good bye Dimika " I said accidentally calling him bye his nick name which made his eyes wide and then looked at me with love. After he left I walked to the couch leaving the others behind and plopped down on the couch as Adrian joined me, grabbing my hand again. **

"**So what are we watching?" I asked **

" **Equipped. Its really good so I've heard" Lissa said as I looked at Christian, who was starting make at me with a look that made my stomach tingle a little and made my cheeks blush crimson.**

"**Oh." I said looking back at Adrian and smiling and kissed him.**

"**Mmm" Adrian said**

"**Guys not in public" Lissa said giggling**

"**Hey its not as bad as what you guys used to do" I said now making Lissa blush crimson. I hadn't known someone walked in during the previews.**

"**Miss Rose Hathaway." said a guy guardian, I've never seen before.**

"**Ya?" I said**

"**The Queen would like to speak with you" he said as he turned around and walked back to the door. **

"**Do you want me to come?" Adrian asked**

"**Please?" I said as he chuckled and kissed my forehead.**

"**Bye guys, and sorry about the movie" I said as I looked over my shoulder at them as I walked to the door, hand in hand with Adrian and walked out the door to see the Queen.**

**Halfway me and Adrian started to speak again.**

"**So what do you think this is about?" I asked wondering if this was his idea.**

"**No clue" He said smiling down at me. I will always love that smile.**

"**Come on! She's your aunt" I said frowning, wondering what the bitch Queen wanted. We finally made it to the room and was about to walk in when I let go of Adrian's hand.**

"**Why did you do that?" Adrian asked looking back down at my hand.**

"**Because if she sees she'll have me executed" I said serious**

"**Don't worry I'll tame her" he said while grabbing my hand and walked me into the room, which was exactly like before.**

"**Queen Tatiana" I said bowing, Adrian didn't bow.**

"**Miss Hathaway, you are to leave immediately" she said coldly**

"**What? Why?" I asked confused.**

"**Because you are no longer welcomed her and because you left." she said starring at my hand which held Adrian's.**

"**No aunt. She will not leave. She is my guest here." Adrian said colder than her.**

"**We do not have blood whores stay here!" she said pointing to my neck which was uncovered showing my bite marks and I put my hair over it again.**

"**She is NOT a BLOOD WHORE!" Adrian said yelling**

"**Adrian stop." I said grabbing his arm with my other hand.**

"**No, she can not speak to you that way" he said staring her down.**

"**My apologies, Queen" I said, wow was I suck in up. "I was actually wondering if I can attended school again."**

"**Absolutely not" she said**

"**What? Why not?" I asked shocked**

"**Aunty I think that's a wonderful idea" Adrian said suddenly changing his tone and sucking up too.**

"**Ya" I heard Alberta say from some where in the room. I looked around seeing that Stan, Alberta, that one guy, my mom who was looking at my neck which was covered now, and Dimitri who was looking at me.**

"**I agree" Stan said looking at me with interest, well I was eighteen. I smiled at him with my most dazzling smile ever and he blush and winked at me.**

"**Well?…" Tatiana said thinking it over. "Ok but you have to have guardian Belikov give you lessons again" she said. I froze in horror and Adrian stiffen beside me and from the corner of my eyes I could have sworn I saw a half smile on Dimitri's face.**

"**I can do it" I heard Alberta say stepping forward, and something in her eyes told me she knew about Dimitri and me.**

"**No you wouldn't be able to do it all the time like Guardian Belikov" she said glaring at Alberta**

"**I could do it when she cant" Stan said happy he would be able to train me and more.**

"**No she is going to have guardian Belikov be her teacher and that's final. Starting today." she said which made me freeze again and Adrian growled but loud enough only as some one as close as me could possibly hear.**

"**You are all dismissed." she said. Adrian and me started to walk to the door when she called my name.**

"**I'll see you very soon Rose" said Tatiana**

"**Don't count on it Aunty" Adrian said making Tatiana eyes go wide in shock just as we walked out the door.**

"**Adrian?" I asked worried **

"**Ya?" he asked looking at the ground.**

"**Can you come to practice with me today?" I asked worried he would say no.**

"**Yes but I have something to do at seven" he said smiling**

"**Oh ok thanks!" I said hugging him.**

"**Rose!" I heard some one behind me say as I stiffened and turned me head around while still hugging Adrian.**

"**We have lessons at seven" Dimitri said hard.**

" **Oh" was all I said before he jogged away.**

"**Oh no" I said when he was out of sight**

"**I could skip my thing" Adrian said**

"**No, its ok. I don't want you to miss anything important for me" I said looking into his emerald eyes.**

"**Rose I would miss anything for you." he said bending down to kiss my lips.**

"**Its okay I think I'll survive one lesson with him alone." I said**

"**Oh well what do you want to do mean while?" Adrian asked**

"**I have some ideas" I said smiling when we reached our room and he picked me up running me in and shutting the door taking me to the bed.**

**( Seven o clock)**

**I was at the court gym with my work out clothes and my hair down since I still had the bite marks. I got there before Dimitri so I started to kick some dummies and practice technique.**

"**Perfect" Dimitri said as I turned around fast and saw him leaning against the back wall.**

"**Well I still practiced when I was gone" I said turning back to the dummies and started to punch them.**

"**No more up" Dimitri said suddenly behind me and grabbing my arms and lifting them up. I walked away from him fast.**

"**Ok comrade, what are we learning today?" I asked**

"**Were going to run outside" he said**

"**Oh come on. I hate that"**

"**Well to bad" he said chuckling. Walking to the door he gave me my hoody which was on a chair.**

"**Lets go two laps" he said as he started to run.**

"**So why do you still have fangs?" I asked catching a glimpse of them when he talked as we ran together at the same pace.**

"**OH well umm… I'm more Mori now but I still have the figure and strength of a Dhampir, but very little magic."**

"**Oh" was all I said. After we were done and went outside I went to grab my bag, and turned around to see Dimitri inches away from my face, leaning closer. We were back inside because he was ending our lesson two hours earlier.**

"**So?" I said as I moved away from him**

"**Ya?" he said smiling**

"**I got to go, but when's our next lesson?" I asked seeing how much time I have away from him.**

"**Tomorrow. We have it every day starting after today." Crab! That evil Tatiana.**

"**Oh ok then bye" I said as I was about to turn around when he grabbed my hand and turned me back around, looking down at my neck.**

"**Roza, are you ok?" he said as he touched my neck where the marks were.**

"**Ya, I'm fine" I said as I jerked away from him.**

"**Roza, I would never hurt him but if he does this again to you, I will" he said his face darkening.**

"**Well I let him so deal with it." I said backing away from him**

"**No Roza" he said, and then he was in front of me again inches from my face. Dang he still had super speed.**

"**I love you so much Roza" he said then he pressed his lips against mine and wrapped his arms around my waist. And then I started to kiss him back wrapping my arms around his waist pulling him closer!**

"**I.. I" stuttered. Oh much I wanted to tell him I did two, but I was with Adrian.**

"**It ok Roza you don't have to tell me now, we can take it slow" he said smiling at me.**

"**No, we cant. I Love Adrian, not you" I said pushing him off me and moving away, but he grabbed and pulled me to his chest.**

"**No Roza, I know you still love me. I can see it in your eyes." he said **

"**Dimitri, I still do, but I love him more."**

"**I'll be waiting when he brakes your heart." he said. Then he kissed me before he left the room.**


	8. Chapter 8: HeartBreak

**Hey guys this is another great chapter so I hope you like it! ****J Remember I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY CHARACTERS OR BOOKS. **

**Chapter 8: Heart broken**

**I started to walk to my room when I bumped into the last person I wanted to meet….. Adrian**

"**Hello my Rose" Adrian said looking the most happy iv ever seen happen.**

"**Hi" I said feeling happy now that I was with him**

"**I was wondering if you might want to join me for dinner?" he asked**

"**Of course I would!" I said hugging him**

"**I knew you were going to say that" he said smiling and taking my hand in his while walking me towards the doors.**

"**Oh no, where are you taking me killer?" I said pretending to be frightened **

"**To my laboratory muhahahaha" he said smiling down at me **

"**Oh no!" I said as he picked me up and carried me to place I never seen before. Then it hit me I had seen this place it was the back of the looking green house where me and Dimitri had hot chocolate. And boy was it beautiful.**

"**Do you like it?" Adrian asked while putting me back down on the patio outside, and on the sides where beautiful twinkle lights.**

"**I love it!" I said wrapping my arms around him. "Its beautiful" I said in one breath.**

"**Not as beautiful as you" he said and I pulled back to look into his eyes and then I kissed him.**

**Once I pulled a part we were both gasping for air.**

"**Well ma' dam I have prepared a wonderful evening for you" he said as he guided me to a chair and sat me down. And sat in his own chair.**

**( A few minutes after having desert)**

"**Rose, there's something I've been meaning to tell you?" he said walking over to me and bending down on one knee. I gasped.**

"**Will you marry me and be my wife forever?" he said anxious to hear my answer and worried when he saw my face sad.**

"**Adrian there's something I have to tell you before you marry me" oh could I do tell him what happened today, yes because I had to be honest with him.**

"**You don't want to marry me?" he said crushed**

"**No! Don't think that. I do you don't know how mush I want to!" I said this was going to brake his heart in two.**

"**Then why?"**

"**Because of this…." I said as I told him the whole story of what happened at my practice, and I saw his in pain then he washed it away and his face hardened.**

"**I'm so sorry Arian" I said as I ran up to him as he walked away. " Please Adrian, it wasn't my fault!" I said **

"**Rose spend the night with Lisa, I have to think" he said as he just walked away from me leaving me frozen there.**

"**No, please" I said but he was already to far away to her me.**

**I ran to Lisa's room as fast as I could. By the time I reached her door everyone was probably sleeping.. Except one person…Adrian, just thinking his name made me brake down sobbing. I knocked on Lisa's room.**

"**Rose?" Lissa said " What wrong?" **

"**Arian!" I said sobbing**

"**Oh no, was he attacked again?" **

**I shocked my head, and walked in and telling her my story.**

**I woke up in the morning and saw Lisa at the end of my bed staring at a note she held in her hands.**

"**Liss, what's wrong?" but I already saw the answer in her eyes**

"**Oh my god, what did he do?" I said as I snapped the note from her hand and started to read it.**

**Dear Rose,**

**I'm leaving I don't know how long I'll be**

**Gone but I just had to leave.. What happened **

**I will never forget. We need some time**

**Apart from each other, sorry. I love you Rose**

**Always - Adrian **

"**Noo!" I said sobbing**

"**Rose?" **

"**No! don't touch me!" I said running out the door and to the place where Adrian had taken me and asked me to marry him.**

"**Why? You said you'd never hurt me, but look at me!" I yelled at the sky**

"**Rose?" I heard Lisa's foot steps behind me**

"**When did he leave?" I asked **

"**He left 4 hours ago, I was wondering why he looked so sad and drunk" She said worried about me**

"**Lisa can you please leave. I want to be alone." I said looking at the ground **

"**Rose…."**

"**Please leave me!" I said and then I heard her steps walking away from me getting softer as she got farther away.**

"**Why?" I said it over and over again till me throat hurt and then I felt some ones arm around my waist.**

"**Adrian?" I said turning to face the person holding me…. It wasn't Adrian**

"**Are you ok my Roza?" Asked Dimitri. I pulled him close to me and hugged him, sobbing into his shirt.**

"**Its ok Roza" he said stroking my hair.**

"**Dimika" I said as I stood on my toes and kissed his lips. What did it matter? Adrian left me. **

"**Roza" he said as he kissed my lips harder pulling me closer so close we cold have been one person. Dimitri had been right Adrian left me and he was there when he did.**

"**Come with me Roza" he said guiding me to this door I didn't even notice till know, but who could have it blended into the wall by the green house and was covered in vines.**

"**This is a secret room I found before I turned. No one knows about it." he said. It was beautiful room or house, it had a bed room and bathroom and kitchen. The walls were red with beautiful gold designs and the floor carpet was gold also, the bed sheet where red and gold, well you get the point.**

"**Oh Dimika, its beautiful" I gasped as he pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my lips. Then he lead me to the bed and pushed me down and laid on me.**

"**I love you Roza"**

"**I love you too Dimika" **

**Wow exciting! If you guys want to read my beautiful sequel to this one its called LIMBER!**

**Thanks for reading! And reviewing!**


	9. For you guys!

Hey for people that are confused. This is the end of this story. BUT there is a SEQUEL!


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated on any of my books! I've been so busy with school and my book that I really haven't had the time. But now that summer is I have all the time in the world to update! Well the good news is while I was working at school and on my book I also was working on my books on fan fiction(which wasn't as much as I would have liked but was all I could do). OH! So besides this Ill be updating sometime soon very soon haha sorry it's hard to update while I no longer have internet to so the library is a long ways from home well the good one anyway plus I forgot my special flash drive. So I'll be updating sometime this week. Thanks for being a supporter! :D **


End file.
